Canada's Hair Curl
by FlamingRedRoses
Summary: Prussia doesn't understand what the curl really does and he finds out. I know I suck at writing, so bear with me here. I wrote this while listening to music so basically...CRACK! Also, boy x boy, so NO LIKE-Y NO READ-Y!


Prussia sat on the couch of Canada's house, watching Matthew cook in the kitchen, his mind wandering. It wandered all the way over to one of his long time questions, _what does the curl on top of Birdie's head do? _He watched as the curl bounced on top of his blonde head. Matthew had always told him to never EVER touch it. He had even asked West, knowing that Italy also had one, but he had just blushed and told him to find out for himself. Even France knew, but only laughed his perverted laugh when he asked.

_I wonder if he would get mad if I pulled it without asking… _he thought, sinking farther back in the couch. Matthew's glasses slipped down on his face and he pushed them back up, looking up at Gilbert. He jumped when he noticed how intently he was staring at him. _Is there something on my face? _He wondered.

"Uh, Gilbert is there something wrong?" he asked. Gilbert finally noticed and looked away, still thinking about the curl.

"No. Is dinner ready?" he said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, come and eat." Canada said, sitting down at the table. All throughout dinner, though, Gilbert barely payed attention to his food, instead staring at that hair curl, lost in thought. _What if it really does something bad? What if I pull it and it hurts him? Ludwig wasn't acting like that though… _He watched as the curl moved, still thinking about it.

Meanwhile, Matthew could tell that Prussia was watching him and it was making feel slightly uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, still feeling Gilbert's red eyes burning into him. He looked up and Gilbert was leaning his chin on one hand, his head cocked slightly, deep in thought. _What on earth is he staring at me for? Does he want something?_

"U-uh, Gil? Do you need something?" he asked causing Gilbert to jump in his seat and look up.

"No, just thinking…" he trailed off.

"Thinking about what?" Matthew asked, cocking his head adorably in a way that caught the Prussian off guard. He blushed and looked away. _What now? I can't tell him I'm still wondering about that. Or…can I? _He thought.

"I was…uh, wondering what the hair curl does." He said cautiously. Matthew immediately blushed and looked away.

"You don't have to answer if you really don't want too." He said quickly. Canada shook his head and darted off towards his room. Prussia sighed and sunk lower in his chair as Gilbird flitted over to him.

"At this rate I'll never figure it out!" he said to his feathered companion. Gilbird simply chirped and settled on Gilbert's head.

"Hey, quit laughing at me! You know what? I'll find out for myself you jerk!" he huffed at the bird and jumped up, heading towards the bedroom he saw Matthew disappear into. The bird simply shrugged and flitted off to find Kumajiro.

Gilbert entered the room quietly and got ready for bed. The door to the bathroom was open slightly and he could tell Matthew was in there. He settled into bed quietly, vowing to figure it out in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile Canada was in the bathroom, mentally preparing himself to brush his hair. This was a nightly thing now, trying to be as quiet as possible while brushing that stubborn curl. He sighed. _I'll just deal with Gil's question tomorrow. Maybe before bed I'll figure out an excuse._He thought, agreeing with himself on it. _Yeah, that's a great plan._

He looked beck in the mirror. _Quit Stalling! _He told himself sternly and braced himself against the counter, reaching for the brush. He took a deep breath and brushed through it one time, as quickly as possible, shuddering as he did so. A soft moan escaped him and his knees nearly gave out.

He bit his lip and started again, going slower this time, firmly gripping the counter until he thought it would break. He could feel himself blushing and raised his head to the mirror.

* * *

Gilbert was sitting on the bed, reading while waiting for the bathroom to be free. _He certainly is taking his time. _He decided to check on him and got up, book still in hand. As he approached the bathroom he heard small noises coming from inside. _What the hell is he doing in there?_

He raised his hand to knock but the door was still partially open. He pushed it a little farther and looked in. To his surprise a very flustered Canada was gripping the counter doing something he couldn't see. His head was down so he could only see part of it and his hand was…holding a brush in front of his face.

He couldn't believe it. _Is THIS what the curl does? He only makes those sounds when we have sex. _He chuckled and leaned against the wall._ No wonder Ludwig got so flustered when I asked._


End file.
